


The Way Of Flowers

by Yazu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Other, braiding hair, comission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Merlin disappeared, leaving only a trail of flowers behind.





	The Way Of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful @blanchefiI comissioned me for this piece, I hope you will enjoy it!

Playing in the water had been fun, but after several hours they were exhausted. Guda excused themself from the rest of the group and sat down on the sand in the shadow of a tree. Spending summer holidays like this once in a while wasn't a bad thing. Everyone seemed to enjoy the warmth and the sea a lot as well... Wait, everyone? Looking around, they noticed that someone was missing. Merlin disappeared somewhere and they didn't notice that? Did he go away because others were complaining about the flowers...? Suddenly worried about the magician, they stood up and started looking for any trace of him. Who knows when had he separated from the group...

The sun was slowly setting down when they finally caught a glimpse of familiar pink flowers on the ground. Following them, they quickly found themselves surrounded by countless trees. It took them a while to reach the magician though - Merlin was sitting on a stone, facing a small stream with his legs in the water. Around him was an ocean of flowers that kept appearing even when he wasn't moving. Looking at his back, they felt a mixture of guilt and relief. Hearing approaching footsteps, Merlin looked back, his expression surprised.  
\- Why are you here? Don't tell me you were looking for me~  
\- I was, you didn't tell anyone where you are and I got worried.  
Merlin scratched his head and laughed awkwardly.  
\- It can't be, I got you worried... I'm alright though~  
Guda came closer and sat down next to the magician. The ground was soft because of all the flowers on it, so they weren't cold. The two of them sat there quietly, trying to simply enjoying the peaceful scenery despite a slight tension in the air.  
\- Isn't it hot like this? - Guda's voice finally broke the silence.  
Merlin looked on his clothes, or rather lack of it, save for simple shorts, then back at them.  
\- Like what?  
They pointed at his hair. It was soft and fluffy, but Guda could imagine how it would feel like to carry it all the time when it's so big.  
\- Why don't you cut it?  
\- Aaah, that... It's just pointless~ Before I know it, it's back to being long, so I cut it when I start tripping on it~  
\- It must be uncomfortable... Hmm...  
Guda absentmindedly brushed Merlin's hair with their fingers. It was silky and cold in touch, perfect to hug or cover oneself with on hot days... An idea appeared in the back of their mind.  
\- If you won't cut it, why don't you braid it?  
\- Ahahaha... Even after all those years, I still can't do that...~  
Guda sighed, then got up. Merlin kept observing them, dumbfounded, as they knelt behind him and started slowly separating strands.  
\- Oooo, will you braid it for me~? Thank you, this useless me is in your debt...~  
\- Can't you summon a brush though? It would help a lot.  
Few complains and murmurs later, with a new brush in their hand, Guda started working with Merlin's hair. And there was a LOT to work with. Silky strands kept escaping between their fingers and without any hairslides they couldn't properly pin it. Frustrated, they almost considered giving up when they noticed something that could help. Guda quickly picked up a lot of flowers from ones Merlin had made, then went back to work. This time, using flowers as hairslides, they managed to separate the strands and keep them in place while working with the braid. It was slow and absorbing job, and before they knew it, it was dark outside. Even so, Merlin's hair was finally properly pinned in a way that would help him during hot days. To be frank, those flowers in the braid looked... adorable. They could feel a slight blush creeping up their face. Merlin turned around, and they stretched to hide their embarassment.  
\- That's really comfortable, fufu~ Do you think I will be popular with the ladies like this?  
Guda sent him an exasperated look and the magician giggled.  
\- Still, thank you for taking time to do something for me~ Do you want a kiss in return?  
\- Don't be an idiot, simple "thank you" is enough...!  
This time, they couldn't hide the blush that Merlin's teasing words brought to them. The man laughed loudly, then placed a small kiss on their forehead.  
\- I will be counting on you the next time I need help with taming my hair...~  
\- Just learn how to braid them yourself...!  
\- Should we head back?  
Guda nodded, the surroundings were already dark and their friends were probably worried about them.  
\- So... which way?  
There was a moment of silence.  
\- Why did I even bother looking for you?  
\- Don't be crueel...!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
